Unexpected Love between eniemes
by Wolves12
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been dating since 5th year. It is now it is 7th year, the war is over and they are Head Boy and Head girl. No one knows of there relationship and they don't know how to tell them. But what if they don't? What if the truth comes out? *Snape is alive*
1. Chapter 1

___**Ok before I start this one-shot I saw many doing and I wanted to try it, I want to say something. I know I haven't written in a long time its just I didn't have the time and when I did, I couldn't find my password, I had to reset it. Now my past stories are not that great and people have told me that. I am going over them to correct any spelling mistakes, whenever I can and I also need to finish at least two of them. I am sorry I haven't been writing and some of you might be happy because, "My writing sucks" but I plan on finishing the rest. After I finsish them I might just do one-shots or, if you like my chapter stories and want more of them, just ask. Now I am done and you can read my one-shot between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been dating since fifth year. Sounds crazy doesn't it? Two enemies falling in love. Well don't you want to hear about how this came to be and how everyone found out? Well read ahead, read and find out…

 _ **Fifth year:**_

Draco Malfoy was walking down the halls, late at night, when he heard the tears of crying. He kept walking, towards the sound, till he saw Hermione Granger, that mudblood he despised since first year.

"Hey Granger!" He spoke "What's a mudblood like you doing here at night? Should I get Umbridge"

Hermione looked up to a smirking Draco Malfoy "Shut up Malfoy! And go away!" Hissed Hermione, tears in her eyes.

Today she told Ron how she felt. But he said he fancied someone else, and that she was only his friend. She was too much into books, and studying and she was _boring._

Draco felt guilty and must you know, Malfoys _**never**_ feel guilty. "Say Granger, what's the matter?" He asked, and it was so unlike him to care about anyone's feeling, especially hers.

Hermione looked at him, shocked. But she knew he never asked things like this. And she _**hated**_ Malfoy, but she needed someone right now.

"Ron, I told him how I liked him..and he said I was only a friend, which I don't mind, I understand that, but he also said I was borning and only into books and studying."

Draco looked at Granger. Right now she looked like a teary mess, and weak. But as he looked back he knew she was not weak. After she hit him in the third year, he knew that. And she also grew up over the year and is kind of pretty now. And as much as he hates her, he wouldn't call her boring.

"Look, Weasel is stupid, and we all know that. So you can clearly see, he didn't know what he was talking about when he said that to you."

Hermione was shocked once again. She didn't expect him to say that. To sneer and laugh at her, yes. But not this. Then what shocked her the most was, he kissed her.

 _ **Sixth year:**_

"What's wrong with you Draco? You have been avoiding me since the first day!"

"It's none of your business _Granger_ so leave it alone."

Hermione looked away "I know this is not you. Please tell me what's wrong." She walked behind him and hugged him.

Draco turned and looked at her "He wants me to kill Dumbledore, and I can't. But he will kill me if I don't…" Draco was about to cry, and Malfoys don't cry.

Hermione hugged him tighter. Their relationship grew since he kissed her, and she wanted him to be ok. "Don't worry, we will figure this out"

 _ **Seventh year**_

The war was over, and ever since the Malfoys sided with the Order during the Second War, they were no longer considered Death Eaters. And although Draco Malfoy didn't kill Dumbledore, Voldemort sent someone else. And they did it, willing.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley still hated Draco Malfoy. And that was part of the reason why know one knew of Hermione and Draco's relationship. And even though most Slytherins sided with the Order, they were not a fan of muggle-borns. The only person that knew about their relationship was Blasie Zabini. And he only knew, because he found Hermione and Draco snogging in the Slytherin common room. But he promised to never tell.

Hermione and Draco were also Head Boy and Girl. This of course made the couple happy. And they were currently in the Head Common Room.

Hermione sat on Draco lap, his hands rubbing her shoulders after a stressful day.

"So how are we going to tell everyone?" Asked Draco.

"I have no idea. I am not afraid of them hating me. I should hope that they will accept us, and if they don't then they were not really my friends. And although I am afraid of the Slytherins, if they hate me, I wouldn't care."

Draco nodded in agreement. "But we have to tell them sometime"

"I know"

 _ **The Great Hall**_

Hermione sat down, ten minutes late for dinner, Draco and her didn't realize the time.

"Where were you 'Mione? You're late for dinner" Harry questioned.

"I got caught up, from Head duties" lied Hermione. And although she hated lying, she had to.

"It must suck, having Malfoy as Head Boy." Replied Ron, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Draco is not that bad." Argued Hermione.

"Draco? When did you start calling that git, Draco?" asked Harry.

"I meant Malfoy, Draco just came out." Harry and Ron eyed her doubtfully but just turned their attention to food.

 _ **Next day in Potions**_

Hermione and Draco sat together in any class they had. They claimed it was because they were both heads. But this was just an excuse.

Draco sat down and at every lesson he nodded and said "Hello Granger"

The class started and was silent as soon as Professor Snape walked in. He spoke very clearly "Today we are brewing the potion Veritaserum. But it is different than what you know. This potion can make the "victim" tell the truth for 10 minutes if it is either drank by them or split on them. You have an hour to make it, the directions are on the bored, go"

The class hurried on, and once they were done, they gave it to Snape to check out their product. Neville walked nervously up to him, and when he passed Hermione and Draco he tripped.

Neville forgotten the lid cap and it spilt all over the pair. Draco turn to Neville, some of the potion dripping down, about to attack, but Hermione held him down.

Snape walked to them and stated "Well Neville made a mistake..again. Hopefully he did the potion wrong and it has no affect. But who to say there will be another affect."

Ron spoke fast "We can test it!" And without waiting asked Hermione, "Why have you been so busy and late?"

Hermione felt the potion making her tell the truth, but she could say it, but not the whole truth "I have been seeing someone..secretly"

Draco paled, but luckly no one notice. They were to busy being shocked. The Gryffindor Princess, the bookworm who studied everyday, had a secret boyfriend?

Harry managed to ask "Who?"

Hermione tried to fight it this time, she really did. But in the end, she couldn't. "I been seeing..Draco Malfoy"

Right then in there, the class went into shock. Then after a few minutes of silence, everyone seemed to talk at once.

Both Harry and Ron shouted "Your dating MALFOY?!"

Before Hermione could answer Draco said "Yes Potter and Weasel if you didn't hear Hermione clearly before, me and her have been dating. Since the fifth year, after Weasly rejected her. Weasel I must thank you ever so much. You basically brought us together." And with that Ron fumed his face red with anger.

But Harry and Ron accepted it, Hermione was their best friend, even if she is dating a git. The Slytherins wanted to fight about it, but no one dares to agrue with Draco Malfoy. Unless you want to get cursed. And with that Draco kissed Hermione right in front of everyone.

And with Blasie being himself, he smirk and said "Well that was unexpected"


End file.
